First Lesson, Love
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: Being parentless at such a young age, little Alphonse has no one to teach him the ways of the world. Ed, being the older brother, takes the incentive and jumps to the role of doing just this… in his own way.


**hello! new story! this a one shot! i hope you enjoy it... i was talking one night with my sister... (on a suger rush i might add XD) ...and came up with this... oi! at least i found it funny ^-^ well... please review and tell me what you think!! thnx so much for reading this!! (please read) ja ne!**

**First Lesson: Love**

_**Summary: **__Being parentless at such a young age, little Alphonse has no one to teach him the ways of the world. Ed, being the older brother, takes the incentive and jumps to the role of doing just this… in his own way. _

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Mustang-taisa braced himself when he heard the familiar clanking of metal on the hard floor of East headquarters.

"Well, here it comes it again," he sighed lacing his fingers into his trademark position.

"MUSTANG!!!" the chibi alchemist burst into the room angrily with his twice as tall brother following behind him.

"You have sure have a loud voice for such a _small_ child, Fullmetal." This, of course, caused the poor child to snap.

"AH! LET'S SEE WHO THE SMALL ONE IS WHEN I'M BEATING YOUR ASS!!!"

"Nii-san!" Al cried, aghast, "Calm down!" He walked over and easily restrained he who was, by now, throwing a fit.

"No!" he cried struggling against his firm grip, "let me kill him!!!" Al ignored him so was content on staring calmly at the Colonel; who sweat dropped and unlaced his fingers.

"Fullmetal," he stated tonelessly. He froze and fell limp in his brother's arms. He turned to glare at him soundlessly.

"I don't think you came here to through a fit, did you?" Mustang asked leaning back his chair and smiling. Ed scowled at him and knocked on Al's arm in annoyance. He released him and stepped back.

"No," he sighed before pointing accusingly at him, "but I was prepared!" Again, the taisa sighed and stood up.

"Well, fine then, chibi," he countered mockingly, thus causing Al to leap forward and grabbing his brother in alarm.

"Chibi… chibi, chibi…" Ed growled rolling the word off his tongue. Mustang laughed and crossed his arms.

"Now, now don't hurt yourself, chil…"

"Colonel, there is business to attend to." Mustang swung around quickly, surprised that Hawkeye was in the room. He coughed and drew himself up to his full height (this, of course, _really_ pissed off the shorter man).

"Yes," he said returning to his desk and drawing out a folder, "I have a mission for you two." Ed frowned and sat down on the couch before him.

"Iya, another one?" he said calmly, scratching the back of his head. "Thought I was free from that awhile." Mustang looked seriously at him with the folder still extended. Ed blinked, before exhaling and snatching the folder. Reading it through quickly, he pulled his eyebrows together and shut it.

"No way, not happening."

"You have no choice."

"I said, 'no'."

"Major."

"Nii-san." Ed blinked again and crossed his arms and legs.

"AH, gosh. I'm not babysitting, ne Alphonse?" Al paused and picked up the folder.

"Babysitting?"

"It's not 'babysitting'," Mustang growled, losing his patience, "It's being a body guard for a short period… basically."

"Basically!"

"Yes, basically." Ed puffed out his cheeks childishly causing them to turn a bright red.

"Iya!"

"Come now, Nii-san," Al said placing a hand on his shoulder, "you have to. You're part of the military, you know." Mustang nodded and leaned back.

"You will leave early tomorrow morning." Ed and Al nodded slowly; but Ed's, of course, being more hesitant.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Al stood transfixed looking at the fidgety girl. If he could blush, he would. Ed eyed his younger brother before turning to the brunette.

"Well, get going," he said abruptly, pushing her on to the train. She nodded hastily and ran into the car.

"Nii-san!" Al cried in dismay, "That's rude!" Ed threw him a dirty look before marching after her. Al sighed and ducked onto the train. But, of course, Ed, being in a terrible mood, would cause havoc.

Al's fears were confirmed when he saw his older brother practically strangling the poor girl.

"Idiot, idiot! Why, why?!" he cried shaking her by the shoulders back and forth with his young childish face bright red in anger, "Why do people keep thinking that?! I'm the Fullme…?!" He stopped when a massive shadow loomed over him. He turned around slowly to see his younger brother glaring down at him.

"Alphonse…"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Brother, we are supposed to be protecting her not traumatizing her," Al stated pointedly. Ed grumbled from where he sat with his arms crossed and a large swollen bump on his head.

"…" Al sighed and turned to look at the still frightened brunette who stared fearfully across the way at Ed. He tapped his right hand on his left leg creating a metallic cling that made her jump.

"Ah, jumpy…" Ed whispered into his chest, grinning slightly. Al glared at him and placed a comforting hand the girl's shoulder. Again she jumped but looked up at him.

"Don't mind my brother," he said as Ed made a face at him, "he's just mentally… and vertically challenged." ED gestured rudely at his brother before leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"…"

"I'm Sayu, by the way," she said smiling up at him. Al nodded slowly in embarrassment.

"I-I'm Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you, Alphonse," she replied throwing him another smile. His heart, (that is not present…?) began to race and he looked away knitting his hands in his lap. She giggled and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"You're kinda cute.. for a suit of armor." Al turned quickly in surprise. He loved her smile.

Ed cracked open an eye and warily watched his brother. Exhaling, he closed his eyes again; making calculations in his head.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ed plopped himself down in his bed and gave a contented sigh.

"Done, finally!" he cried pulling the covers over himself. Al looked forlornly up at the ceiling, ignoring his brother. Ed sat up and watched him.

"Al?"

"I really miss her…"

"She was just the general's daughter, Al," he paused and swung his legs over the bed.

"Alphonse."

"H-huh…?" Al looked in surprise at being addressed by his first name.

"Have a seat please."

"…?" Ed looked at him from the corner of his eye. Al gave a squeak and quickly sat down on the opposite bed across from him.

"Alphonse… I think it's time."

"Time for what, brother?" the child asked in confusion.

Ed gulped and cleared his throat, "time for… the Talk."

**what did u think? did u like it? please feed the hungry review button... it begs. haha... ja ne! AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY!!!! **


End file.
